


I'm a stranger here

by used_songs



Category: The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #025 - quote iv"The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien





	I'm a stranger here

The world of tiny pale people, can’t help but break. Destroy. Too big. The words are puny, smash, feet, floor, big, wall. Mama. The words are too hard so. Hide. Dragged out into the hard light. Bad man. Hands. Hurt.

Love mingled with grief, trying to fix what’s broken inside, always the victim of stronger men, Banner hates it. The words are sad, smashed, bad man.

There are many dark places. He doesn’t belong here but here he is, the growing, tearing of skin, dislocation of bones more pain that Brian Banner ever conceived. The words are dark, afraid, smash.


End file.
